


Speak in Tongues, Bend Me Til I Break

by sweeterthankarma



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 10:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: “You do this often?” Ethan comments as he watches Walker. His words come out snarkily but he doesn’t really know what he’s aiming to accomplish with them, especially not as Walker touches him like that, making him so goddamn breathless. His hold is both delicate and intense, and his fingertips dance, as if savoring him, even as he handles him roughly.





	Speak in Tongues, Bend Me Til I Break

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song "Palo Santo" by Years & Years.

Ethan should be surprised about this.

Walker’s hands have slipped up the front of his shirt, teasing at the skin between his belt and his midriff, but Ethan is anything but put off. This anger, this bitter and palpable tension between them had been brewing for days now, mixed with a kind of lust new to Ethan as it finally bubbles over. This is clearly something Walker is familiar with, though, or at least not something he’s afraid of.

He isn’t surprised when Walker pushes him either, backpedaling both of them into the wall so hard that a streak of pain rushes through his shoulders. But he doesn’t care, doesn’t even wince, as he’s too busy running a hand against Walker’s clavicle, daring, reciprocating, consenting. Then he isn’t surprised _at all_ when they begin stripping, enough words said between them to let things go further, at least for now.

They’re both naked before they kiss for the first time, but it’s the only sensible order of things. Kissing Walker when he has a shirt on would be weird, Ethan imagines. He knows what this is between them, he doesn’t need an explanation; Walker sinking to his knees before him is more than enough of an indication.

    “You do this often?” Ethan comments as he watches Walker take his cock into his hands. His words come out snarkily but he doesn’t really know what he’s aiming to accomplish with them, especially not as Walker touches him like that, making him so goddamn _breathless._ His hold is both delicate and intense, and his fingertips dance along his shaft, as if savoring it, even as he handles him roughly.

    “Already hoping for another round?” Walker counters. He gives Ethan a smug look, lips curling up into a devilish smile. “And my mouth isn’t even on you yet.”

Walker strokes him quick, barely giving him any time to prepare, and Ethan bites back a groan, not wanting Walker to win at this. It’s so clearly a game and while Ethan already has plans to sweep his victory out from underneath him (quite literally) he gives him the victory of throwing his head back against the wall, aching and throbbing and he wanting Walker to know. His enemy is the one doing this, making him so needy with only the barest of touches, and he’s willing to let himself lose a few points for a pleasure this rich— though he won’t admit that out loud. He also won’t admit that he can’t wait to see what Walker can do with his tongue, especially if his kisses were any indication. He’s all bite and teeth, slick tugs of tongue and calloused hands, and he already knows Walker will deliver.

So he isn’t surprised when he does. He isn’t surprised when Walker walks away immediately after, either, wordlessly pushing his hair away from his sweat-slicked forehead and grabbing his clothes from the floor. He tucks them under his arm before giving Ethan a loveless, but not unsatisfied look. Then he disappears from view, and Ethan thinks maybe they both won this battle.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr under the same username, sweeterthankarma.


End file.
